07 December 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-12-07 ; Comments * Sessions *Ballboy #1 (rpt). Recorded 30th January 2000, first broadcast 21 March 2000. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Melt Banana: Lost in Mirror (CD: Teeny Shiny) A-Zap AZCD-0003 *Mr & Mrs Young: Silo Portem (CD: Silo Portem) Home-Made *(JP - I wonder if you heard Dave Clarke from our Maida Vale studio last night. Absolutely astonishing. My head's still ringing from all of that.')'' *Ballboy: Sex Is Boring (session) *(JP - 'If I was to make a list of the best gigs that I ever went to in all of may life, say the top 10 or the top 15, then this lot at Aston University would certainly be on it.') *Beat: Whine and Grine/Stand Down Margaret (CD: Beat This! - The Best Of The Beat) GO FEET GF 8573853582 *Mathias Schaffhauser: Was Es Ist (Compilation CD: Digital Warenkorb #1) Ware WARE 5 *Screen Prints: Her Name I Don't Remember (7") Earworm WORM 66 *Fall: Das Katerer (CD: Unutterable) Cog Sinister COGLP=129CD *Johnnie Taylor: I'm Trying (Compilation CD: Who's Making Love) Ace CDSXE=130 *Ballboy: I Hate Scotland (session) *Bidgood's Symphonic Dance Band: The Wedding Of The Painted Doll (8" Single) Broadcast 394 (Pig's Big 78) *Schneider TM & KPT Michi Gan: The Light 3000 (EP: Binokular) City Slang 20164-2 *Moody Boys: Don't Do Drugs (12" - Pretty Fly) White label 1 *Kevin Gordon: Jimmy Reed Is The King Of Rock 'n' Roll (CD: Down to the Well) Shanachie SH 6049 *(JP - 'Every so often a record makes it into this programme because I admire the sentiment in the lyrics. And this next one is a case in point.') *Jimmy Reed: I'm Mr Luck (LP: Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall) Bluesway BLX=60732 (JP - 'well ''he might not have been exactly the king of rock and roll but he was certainly the king of something. That's Jimmy Reed from an LP called Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall, which certainly wasn't recorded at Carnegie Hall any more than this programme was recorded at Carnegie Hall.) *Aereogramme: Fuel To Burn (EP: Fukd I.D. #1 - Glam Cripple EP) Chemikal Underground CHEM 046 *Dynamic Intervention: Rok To Da Rhythm (Chris C's Whiney Mental Bitch Remix) (12") Lotek LTK001 *Ballboy: Stars And Stripes (session) *Andy Livingstone: Trickle Down (7") Global Domination 4585 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Hwiangerdd Mair (Compilation CD: It's A Cool Cool Christmas ) Jeepster JPRCD013 *Alien Porno Midgets: Our Little Grass Shack In Kealakekua (7" EP - High Altitude Over Our Little Grass Shack in Kealakekua) V/Vm Test MIDGET01 *Kemal & Paul Reset: Kontempt (12") Underfire UDFR017 *Understudy Inferior: What Did You Want Me to Say (CD: Electrovoyeurism) New Fidelity white label *Los Nachos: Can You Verify (CD: Turn It Up) Neurosonic NS 001CD *Ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips To Space (session) *Matt Clarke: Let it Roll (Madam Zu Remix) (12") Rehab REHAB004 File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20001207.mp3 *b) jp001207 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 01:59:52 ;Other *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes